


Host (BRENDON URIE)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: First of all, I am moderately new to your blog but I already adore you and your writing and I think you are one of the cutest people ever. Second, can I request a Brendon Urie x Female Reader where she’s freaking out over being pregnant and has locked herself in the bathroom because she’s so anxious about telling him so he sits on the outside of the door and tries to coax her out and tell him what’s wrong. Fluffy fluffy. Edit it any way you see fit as I’ve noticed you do that sometimes! :)</p><p>word count: 578</p><p>warnings: female reader, pregnancy, anxiety</p>
            </blockquote>





	Host (BRENDON URIE)

The bathroom was cold. Sterile. White. It made you dizzy. **  
**

So did the sign on the test. The little, white test made you dizzy because it showed that you weren’t the only one in your body. You were a host to new life that was bundling and growing in your midsection and it freaked you out.

You were sitting with your head with your knees when Brendon decided to find out where you had gone, trying to breathe deeply but it wasn’t working. Your name was called through the wood and you could barely breathe because it was your boyfriend.

“Are you okay?” He called through the door, “You’ve been in there forever.”

You tried to stifle your cry, wiping your tears on the back of your hand. “Yeah,” Your voice tried not to warble, but it still did, “I’m fine, babe. Go back to dinner, I’ll be right back.” You knew it was a lie, but you needed Brendon to leave so you could collect yourself.

“You don’t sound all right, baby, come on. Open the door.” You shook your head, even though he couldn’t see you. “The guests are going to miss their hosts, you know.” His voice was teasing, but tinged with worry and you felt the guilt start to eat away at you.

“Then go back to dinner, Brendon. They won’t miss me when you’re there to keep their attention.” Your voice was stronger than before, but still weak and you heard Brendon sigh as he tried to wiggle the doorknob and he called your name again, but with more panic. He was afraid that you were harming yourself, but you weren’t. You were shaking like a leaf, afraid to tell him, afraid of what he would say. But he was too panicked, whispering your voice in a hushed, yet echoing tone.

“Brendon,” You stood and wiped your eyes, unlocking the door, “Calm down.” He flung it open, arms around you in a second. You could feel how badly his body was quaking, the way his arms constricted around your body.

“I thought… I thought you were hurting yourself.” He mumbled into your shoulder, raising his head as if he was going to turn it and kiss your temple, but he stopped dead in his tracks and his body tensed again. “What is that?”

Your stomach dropped to your ass as you realized what he was seeing, spinning around to escape Brenon’s grip as you snatched the test off the counter.

“No, seriously, what the fuck is that?” He tried to grab it from you but you stepped back, chest heaving. His eyebrows furrowed and realization dawned on him. “You’re…? You’re not…? Are you…?” Tears welled in your eyes and spilt over, queuing Brendon into your answer. His face became impassive and for several heartbeats you were both silent before Brendon began to cry, too, stepping forward to wrap his arms around your shoulders, face pressing into your neck. He sobbed, chest heaving and you wrapped your own arms around his waist, holding Brendon as he cried.

“Brendon?” You whispered, crying, “Brendon, baby, are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” His words were muffled against your skin, “Of course I’m okay!” Brendon pulled back and captured your face in his hands, kissing you, “We’re going to have a baby. Our own baby. A little boy or a little girl. I’m so happy, baby.” You barked out a laugh and kissed him again, worries washing away.


End file.
